


Breathe

by goose197



Category: Stargate: SG-1
Genre: Angst, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-30
Updated: 2011-07-30
Packaged: 2017-10-22 00:28:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/231648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goose197/pseuds/goose197
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title: Oh. Pairing: Sam/Janet Fandom: SG-1 Rating: Mature</p>
    </blockquote>





	Breathe

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Oh. Pairing: Sam/Janet Fandom: SG-1 Rating: Mature

Disclaimer: I do not own any of it. Just borrowing. No money to be had.

Archive: Knock yourself out. With proper credit of course.

The air was cold inside the tent. Without realizing it, they traveled slowly and quietly toward each other during the night. With the distance between them nearly non-existent, she could feel breath on her neck and warmth on her back. She closed her eyes tight and tried not to change her rhythmic breathing. She didn't want to show she was still awake, and not capable to sleep with all the thoughts and images running though her head. This was the third night of the mission and for the third time she was having no joy when it came to sleep.

Feelings she was unused to having kept tearing into subconscious mind. She knew it was wrong for so many reasons it was impossible. She can't stop herself, nor did she know if she really _wants_ to stop.

She was distracted, and distracted was something she could not allow herself to be at this critical time. She was on a mission and had to be _on top_ of her game.

* _on top_ * She mused, eyes still squeezed shut, and a small smile just cropping up at the corner of her mouth. "Stop it! You are pathetic!" she thought to herself, "and crazy", and covered up to your chin in regulations". There is was, again. The one thing that had kept her from all the things she cared about most.

She had watch in just over three hours and needed to get some sleep. If only she had been sleeping alone in the tent, like she usually did during first watch, she would be able to toss and turn, beat the clothes she was using as a pillow into a more comfortable pile, anything to get her mind straight again. As it was now she was afraid to move. She didn't want to disturb the body sleeping close, too close to her. Even though the temperature was low she was warm in all the wrong places for a mission. She was just going to have to suck it up and move.

She took a deep breathe and turned her head to whisper, "Janet," nothing. "Janet, roll over". Janet's eyes barely opened and she mumbled something unintelligible. "Please, Jan, roll over." Another eye flitter and Janet said "k" and rolled onto her other side. Sam took another deep breathe and rolled onto her back. That was better, except now she was cold again. Oh well, at least she thought she might be able to get some sleep now.

Sam slept. Ten minutes before her watch she began to wake up automatically. She had an internal clock you could set Greenwich Mean Time by. She was slowly becoming aware of her surroundings. The sound of the tent in the wind, the crackle of a fire, the warm body her arms were holding and her body was spooning.

"What the!" her mind raced. She sucked in her breath. She didn't know what to do. She knew if she moved too fast it would wake the warm form in her arms. She didn't want that. What would she say? What would Janet say? She didn't want things to become uncomfortable for her and Janet. I mean she is my best friend. What am I going to do?

Just then she heard a soft whisper out of Janet. "Breathe Sam". Huh? Sam thought, "Did she just say, breathe?" Then it occurred to her that she had not taken a breath in a while. So she let out her breath and took another deep one. She could smell Janet's hair. Sam almost lost it, but instead squished her eyes shut and tried not to think about it.

"Oh, I…Janet, I'm….." Sam stammered. Janet turned, a smile starting on her lips, and said, "Its okay Sam, its cold and you were just trying to conserve body heat, right". Janet was enjoying the look in Sam's eyes go from embarrassed to exuberant. Janet figured by Sam's expression that she wasn't ready for this so she gave her an out, and Sam ran with it.

"Oh. Yeah, well, you were shivering in your sleep, so I tried to make you more comfortable", said Sam. "I have the next watch so I have to get up, but you can use my bag if you're still cold". "Thanks" was all Janet could muster without a giggle. She was glad it was dark, and Sam couldn't see the smile plastered on her face.

Janet had a smile for quite some time after Sam left the tent. They had been friends for a long time, but she doesn't remember a time when Sam looked more flustered. Of course, she doesn't remember a time when she herself had felt more frustrated.

The first time Janet had been wide awake when Sam had asked her to 'roll over'. She had been inching towards her, slowly, all night. Actually, every night Sam had managed to summon the nerve to draw closer. She should've seen that she wasn't asleep tonight, but she was preoccupied with the Major's hair tickling her nose. The smell of it was intoxicating. So much so she wasn't paying attention like she should.

The second time Janet had been sleeping when she heard Sam wake with a start. Sam's arm was on her stomach and her knees were touching her calves. Janet had felt the breath she took, and knew Sam thinking too much. Janet knew in her heart that Sam, as smart as she is, could think of neither a reason for her current predicament, nor what to say to make me feel okay. "It was sweet really, Sam was trying so hard to not make me uncomfortable", Janet thought. She smiled again when she thought about what Sam had said about her shivering. She couldn't have been shivering from the cold; she had been warm, too warm, in all the wrong places since they became tent mates.

By the fire, Jack looked at Sam. He thought she looked flush, but with the cold air who could tell. "Alright Carter?" said Jack. "Yes, Sir," her standard reply as she sat beside him.

"Okay then, I'm going to catch some shut eye." Jack said. "Oh, I got some wood over there for the fire so you shouldn't have to get any." He lifted his head to his left in an 'over there' type gesture.

"You didn't have to do that, Sir", Sam said, "Thanks, Sir". Now she didn't even have anything to keep her mind busy. All she had to do is sit and think, while staring into the fire. The fire, hot like Janet's breath on her neck. Sam smiled then shook her self. "I have got to stop this, this, what ever this is", Sam said to herself. She let out a small whimper. Why did she have to stop, what if she wanted to not stop. What if she wanted to know what it would be like to feel Janet's lips on her neck? Her hands on her stomach, her tongue in her… Sam went rigid when she heard a noise coming from her tent. It was Janet poking her head out. She smiled and walked to the fire. "Just came out to warm up by the fire", Janet said with a small smile and a light in her eye.

Sam nodded "Come sit, we should try to be quite though; Daniel and Colonel O'Neill are sleeping. Janet sat a few inches away from Sam looking into the fire. She knew if she looked at her now her desire would show all over her face. The tables have been turned, and it was Janet who didn't want to make Sam uncomfortable.

"Sam, you okay?" Janet asked tentatively. "Huh, sure why wouldn't I be", Sam replied a little too quickly. "Your flush, are you sure you are feeling okay?" Janet asked with doctoral concern.

"It's just the wind" Sam said, she thought, "Oh god, please. Make her go back to the tent; I don't want her to see me. I would die of shame if she knew what I was thinking."

Janet stayed a few more minutes then without a word went back to the tent. When she got back under the covers all Janet could think was that Sam Carter was thinking about her, she had seen it on her face. Could she? No, that is completely wishful thinking. Then again, maybe she could.

The next night Sam still couldn't sleep. Janet was laying back to her curled up in a fetal position. Sam kept looking at her. Her eyes roamed Janet's body while her mind wondered how it would feel to touch, taste, smell, oh hell all the senses. She decided that she would pretend to be sleeping and slowly inch her way to Janet.

It took forever, but Sam was patient. Finally after what seemed like an eternity to Janet, Sam had finally moved close enough to feel her body heat. Janet felt Sam's hand trail along her hip. The hand opened and spread across the Doctor's taught stomach. Janet took a breath and almost flinched, almost. She didn't want to scare Sam away again, because this was the best feeling she has had in a long time. She wants to push back into Sam with her body, but decides that she wouldn't do that if she were really sleeping so she stayed still.

Sam pulled her tight. She smiled to herself when she realized Janet was probably awake, because unless she has the worst case of sleep apnea ever reported, she has not let her breath out. Sam breathed in the scent of the petit Doctor. She pulled her really close and whispered in her ear, "Janet, breathe".


End file.
